Gallery: Joffrey Baratheon
Image gallery contains images of Joffrey Baratheon in the series Game of Thrones. Winter is Coming joffrey looks at sansa.jpg|Season 1, Winter Is Coming. Joffrey_Baratheon_2.jpg|Joffrey at Winterfell in "Winter Is Coming". Joffrey Baratheon.jpg|Joffrey travelling south in "The Kingsroad". Nymeria bites Joffrey.png|Nymeria the direwolf protecting Arya. Joffrey 1x02.png|Joffrey cowers as Arya holds his sword "Lion's Tooth" in "The Kingsroad". 110 FAB.jpg|Joff brings Sansa to show her her father's head on a spike. Cersei-joffrey.png|Joffrey gets advice from his mother in "Lord Snow". Joffrey.png|Fire and Blood Myrcella Joffrey The North Remembers.jpg|Joff enjoying his ''Nameday". Cersei & Joffrey 1x07.jpg|Joffrey takes the Iron Throne in "You Win or You Die". Ned's execution.jpg|Cersei, Joffrey and Sansa watch as Eddard is executed in "Baelor". Joffrey 2x01.jpg|Joffrey enjoying his nameday tourney in "The North Remembers". Joffrey.jpg|The Prince of Winterfell Joffrey terrified 2x09.jpg|Joffrey scared during Battle of Blackwater Joffrey 2x01b.jpg|Joffrey reveling in violence in "The North Remembers". Myrcella_Joffrey_The_North_Remembers.jpg|Joffrey at his dais, The North Remembers Margaery admires metalwork in Cersei's gown.jpg|Joff defends Margaery against his mother Margjoff.png RosAndJoffrey.jpg|Joffrey torments Ros Joff Tywin Bear and Maiden Fair.jpg|The Bear and the Maiden Fair (episode) Joffrey Cross Boy.jpg|Joffrey wielding his crossbow in "Garden of Bones". Joff_Infobox_a.jpg|Cropped image from Garden of Bones for possible infobox usage later. Joffcerseiwedding.jpg|Joffrey laughing at Tyrion Joffrey 2x04.jpg|King Joffrey Baratheon, First of His Name, sits on the Iron Throne in "Garden of Bones". Joffrey throne season 2.jpeg|Joffrey on his throne in "Garden of Bones." Joff.jpg|Joffrey and his crossbow in "Garden of Bones". Joffrey_2x04.jpg|King Joffrey on the Iron Throne, Season 2 JoffreyAttackedSeason2.png|Joffrey traumatized by the crowd throwing stuff at him, Season 2. Joffrey 2x06.png|Joffrey after surviving the riots in "The Old Gods and the New". Joffrey 2x10.jpeg|A promotional image of Joffrey in "Blackwater". Joffrey_in_armor2x09.jpg|Joffrey in armor in "Blackwater". File:Tyrion_Joffrey_Lancel.png|Joff by Tyrion and Lancel during Blackwater. Joffrey Blackwater Promo.jpg|A promotional image of Joffrey in "Blackwater". Joffrey terrified 2x09.jpg|Joffrey terrified at the Battle of the Blackwater. Joffrey HBO Promo Shot 2012.jpg|A promotional image of Joffrey in "Valar Morghulis". GOT3-Joffrey-Poster.jpeg|Joffrey, HBO promo Season 3. Tyrion and Sansa wedding 3x08.jpg|Tyrion and Sansa with Tywin, Cersei, Joffrey, Lord Varys, Grand Maester Pycelle, Margaery, Lady Olenna, and Loras in "Second Sons". Joffrey_and_Maergary_S3_Ep4.jpg|Season 3 Bear_maiden_fair_joff_tywin.jpg|Tywin confronts Joffrey in the Throne Room, Season 3 Second_sons_joffrey.png|Joffery dressed up in Second Sons File:308_Joffrey_presents_Sansa.jpg|Joff gives Sansa away to Tyrion during their wedding ceremony. JoffreyMhysa.jpg|Joffrey in "Mhysa", Season 3 File:Margandjoff.gif|Joff shows Margaery how to use a crossbow Joffrey holding Widow's Wail.png|Widow's Wail is gifted to Joffery Jofmargwed.jpg|Joffrey and Margaery get wed Thelionandtherose3.jpg|Margaery and Joffrey, The Lion and the Rose. File:Joff-Pie.jpg|Joff before cutting into his wedding cake. Cutting pigeon pie at Purple Wedding.jpg|Joff cuts his wedding cake and doves are released. Purple Wedding.png|Joffrey is poisoned at the Purple Wedding Joffrey+tyrion_wine-spill.jpg|Joff pouring wine/terrorizing his Uncle Tyrion at his wedding 402_Joffrey_crown_behind_the_scenes.jpg|Prop of the actual crown worn by King Joffery, taken Season 4 Clapton_Joffrey_Costume.jpg|Costuming for King Joffrey Brienne_at_joffrey_wedding.png|Joffrey and Margaery being greeted by Brienne of Tarth. Tywin Joff and Cersei Mhysa.png|Tywin, Joffrey, and Cersei in "Mhysa". Joff and Cersei Varys Mhysa.png|Cersei, Joffrey, and Varys in "Mhysa". Joffrey_points.jpg|Cersei and Jaime by a poisoned/deceased Joffrey. File:Joffjaimeroom.jpg|Joffrey does his best to look important and imposing Tommen-and-Cersei.jpg|Joffrey's body is laid out, Breaker of Chains. Season4-GOT-JOFFREYposter.jpg|HBO Promo for Season 4 403_Joffrey_funeral_1.jpg|Joff deceased, Season 4 403_Joffrey_funeral_3.jpg|Joff's dead body, Season 4 File:Joffrey_Promo_S6.jpg|Joff in the Hall of Faces HBO promo. Jack-Gleeson-as-Joffrey-Baratheon_photo-Macall-B.-Polay_HBO.jpg|Joffrey at his wedding in "The Lion and the Rose". Joffrey_Season_4_Episode_2_TLATR.jpg|Season 4 Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery